


Relieving Frustration

by xXxTonixXx



Category: Drillbit Taylor
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxTonixXx/pseuds/xXxTonixXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After not being able to let out his frustrations out on the three boys the past few months, Filkins takes it out on Ronnie. When Ronnie snaps back at his friend, things take a very interesting turn. Written for Fireball- Fuchsia over at ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people this is my first attempt at any sex scene lol wish me luck
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Drillbit Taylor or any of the characters. But oh how I wish I did. The movie would be completely different lol

To say Filkins was pissed would be an understatement. Things just hadn't been going his way for a while now. Every time he had one of the boys cornered, ready for a ass kicking, something would get in the way. Whether it was a teacher walking into the used classroom as he had Wade in a headlock. Or a group of students entering the gym as Ronnie and himself trying sticking Emmet in the basketball hoop. Or his personal hate right now, that damn supply teacher who gave him detection when he could have been roping 'T-Dog' to the flag pole, butt naked.

What didn't help his current situation was the way Ronnie was acting. It was like he was purposely trying to get on Filkins last nerve. For example, spilling half a can of coke on he floor of the car and accidently tripping Filkins up when he was trying to impress the ladies. 

Ronnie knew what type of person Filkins was, yet he still made these stupid mistakes, frustrating the other boy all the more. Filkins had begun to snap more at the younger bully, calling names he usually reserved for the three they normally bullied. Ronnie turned a blind eye to these but as time went on, Filkins began to get rougher.

It started to a smack at the back of the head when Ronnie said something stupid, which to Filkins, was all the fucking time. Next came the punches to the arm in response the other fuck ups Ronnie made, the coke incident for example. Ronnie didn't know how more more he could take before he snapped, but he couldn't just leave. Not when he had no other friends, if you could even call Filkins that. 

One day, during English, Filkins and Ronnie were chilling in the carpark, windows of the car rolled down and music blaring. Filkins was in one on his moods. The ones where even the slightest noise could have him tearing up getting place. Ronnie hated these times as he was most likely going to get a string of verbal assault or a punch in the face. A song came on the radio that both the boys hated and Ronnie reached over the change the station.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Filkins asked, anger noticeable on his face. He turned in his seat to face the younger boy, hands balling into fists. Ronnie gulped, bracing himself for what was about to come. When Ronnie didn't answer, Filkins reached over and grabbed his collar, bringing him closer.

"I asked you a fucking question moron or are you too stupid to understand it?" He sneered, shaking Ronnie as he spoke. In a surge of confidence, Ronnie smacked Filkins hands off of him and pushed the boy into the car door.

"Keep your hands to yourself Terry." As soon as those words left Ronnie mouth he regretted them. The look on Filkins face was pure fury. Ronnie knew never to use his first name unless he wanted a black eye. 

"Look Fil, I'm sorry man. It just slipped ou-" his word were cut short by Filkins hand colliding with his jaw. Ronnie's hand went straight to his face to protect it from further attacks. 

Filkins was livid. How dare the little shit speak to him like that. He leaned other the center console, pulled Ronnie's arm out the way and hit him again. He, however, was not expecting Ronnie to throw a fist back, catching him just above his left eye. This just fueled his anger. Reaching across, he wound both hands round Ronnies neck. He pushed himself right over the other boy, covering him with his own body, allowing him more pressure in his hands. As he shifted, he unconsciously ground his groin into the other boy. Filkins' eyes grew wide as he felt something pressing back.

He narrowed his eyes and pushed down into the other boys once more. When Ronnie let out a gasp, Filkins smirked and repeated his movement.

"Well, well, well. Looks like little Ronnie is enjoying this more than he should." he sneered as he gave a hard push of his hips. This time Ronnie rutted back, giving Filkins a rush of pleasure he didn't expect. He continue his slow, hard grind as one hand tightened on the youngers neck. He trailed his free hand down underneath Ronnies shirt, scratching his nails up as he went. Ronnie arched his back at the feeling and let out a groan that went straight to Filkins cock. 

Filkins released his hand from his friend neck, moving it to join the other. He rocked his hips faster as he lowered his head to bite at Ronnies neck. Ronnie let out a deep moan, gripping the back of Filkins head, pulling him closer. Filkins pulled at the other tshirt, signaling to pull it off. As soon as the item of clothing had been removed, Filkins was back biting and sucking at Ronnies neck.

Filkins hands had found Ronnies nipple. He toyed with them, pinching them hard which earned him a whimper from the boy underneath him. Filkins smirked into Ronnies neck as he trailed one hand down to rest at the top of Ronnies jeans. Pulling them open one handed, he reached inside and run his hand over Ronnies hard, hot flesh. Ronnie let out a shaky breathe followed by a moan as Filkins hand grasped his hardon through his boxers.

As Filkins worked Ronnie into a pleasure induced frenzy, he made his way down Ronnies chest, picking and biting along the way. He took Ronnies left nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. As his hand continues its work, he kept in grinding his own need into Ronnies thigh. 

Filkins sat up to take in the sight before him. To see Ronnie underneath him, a quivering mess stirred something inside him. He wanted more. And he was gonna get it. Grabbing the waistband of both Ronnies jeans and boxers, he tugged them down Ronnies long legs. One of Filkins hands went straight back to the task of stroking Ronnies hard member. The other boy rocked upwards into the waiting hand, moaning with each upward thrust. With his spare hand, Filkins reached forwards and stuck two fingers into Ronnies awaiting mouth. Ronnie suckered on he digits eagerly. 

"Yeah, suck those fingers you dirty slut." Filkins growled out. When he thought they were wet enough, he ran his hand down and round to Ronnies entrance. Ronnie tensed as he felt the first finger breach him. He let out a hiss as Filkins pushed the finger in deeper. Not giving Ronnie time to adjust, Filkins began to move the finger in and out be body below. Ronnie moaned and shivered in pain until the digit hit his prostate. Ronnie arched of the seat as Filkins assaulted the same spot over and over, only stopping to insert more fingers.

Filkins continuously pumped his fingers in and out of Ronnie and had the otherr boy almost vibrating with pleasure. Feeling as though Ronnie was open enough, he withdrew his fingers and pulled out his own leaking cock from his jeans. He spat into his had and coated his dick in saliva before positioning himself at Ronnies entrance. 

Ronnies eyes grew wide as he felt the head of Filkins cock stretch him open. He moaned in pain as the older bully thrust in hard all the way to the hilt. One of Filkins hands found purchase on the back of Ronnies seat as the other gripped and pulled at Ronnies hard length. Filkins leaned forwards and resumed biting at Ronnies neck as his hips continued their relentless thrusting.

"I'm gonna make you scream." Filkins whispered in Ronnies ear before biting down hard on Ronnies shoulder. Ronnie's let out a pleasure laced shout as Filkins pace quickened. The head of Filkins cock was hitting Ronnies prostate with every thrust. Soon enough Ronnie could feel the tightening he knew so well. He could hear Filkins deep breathing next to his face. He wasn't the only one that was close.

With a few thrusts later, Ronnie let out a gluttonous scream as he came over his stomach and chest. Filkins thrusts became erratic as he continued to fuck his friend. The feel of Ronnies inside closing around him was too much and with one last thrust, and a deep growl, released himself deep into the body below. Unable to keep himself up, he collapsed onto his friend, burying his face in Ronnies neck.

When he finally had enough strength to move, Filkins peeled himself of the other bully and put away his spent dick. He looked down to find Ronnie smiling back lazily at him. Filkins couldn't help but smirk back at the sight. It was definitely something he would want to see again.

Looks like he had found a new way of relieving his frustrations and this one was here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you think? I hope it ain't too cringe worthy lol also I know there are apostrophes missing all over the shop but it's too hard the put them all in when I'm typing this up on a blackberry playbook lol I will edit it when I get my computer sorted


End file.
